The pump-motor is a fluid-power converter similar to that disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13,844 filed Feb. 22, 1979 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,249,750, by one of the co-inventors of this application.
The basic structure of this invention is similar to that shown in FIG. 8 of the aforementioned pending patent application. Such basic structure is shown as a portion of FIG. 2 of the present application.